Kakashi sensei, Naruto and Sasuke are fighting aga
by FingerLickingGood
Summary: Sakura and Ino is collecting evidence that Naruto is hurting Sasuke. Join their quest to collect the prove to accuse Naruto. SasuNaru Yaoi suggestion ONESHOT


Kakashi sensei, Naruto and Sasuke are fighting again!

_Ehem... it was a beautiful day in Konoha and everybody was being a normal happy citizen. Two girls who were known as Ino and Sakura were heading towards the Uchiha mansion. They couldn't wait to meet their beloved Uchiha. However, when they were about to enter the Uchiha district, they saw a presence coming. Ino pulled Sakura behind a tree, peeking to see who was walking in their direction. _

_They were out shock to find Naruto entering the Uchiha District, whistling with a basket in his grasp. _

Sakura: (whispering) What is he doing here?

Ino: I don't know. Let's follow him.

Sakura: Is he trying to fight Sasuke-kun again?

Ino: I don't think so cause he's bringing a basket.

_The two exchanged glances. _

Ino+Sakura: Suspicious...

_So the kunoichi followed Naruto, disguising their chakra while at it. Naruto didn't seem to notice them. When he reached Sasuke door, the blond boy looked around him before entering the unlocked entrance. _

Ino: Is it always unlock?

Sakura: I think so. Let's get closer.

_Sakura and Ino listened to the footsteps going to the living hall. They immediately stalked to the living hall window and hid inside the bush. They heard Naruto walking in the hall. _

Naruto: Bastard, I brought you your candy.

Sasuke: Put the basket in the hall.

Naruto: Why do you have to ask me get your stuff?

Sasuke: Because it's embarrassing.

Naruto: Don't you think I'd feel the same?

Sasuke: No, because you have a lump in there.

Naruto: Excuse me? You think I'm stupid.

_Silence._

Naruto: Teme, you're the one with lump!

Sasuke: And you're the one with the stupid head.

Silence. Ino looked at Sakura.

Ino: (whisper) Do you bring your phone?

Sakura: (whisper) Why do you want it?

Ino: (whisper) Oh, I don't know. If they start fighting, we can always prove that Sasuke-kun is not at wrong!

Sakura: (whisper) Fine, here. You don't need to open the flap. Just place it on the window sill and press on the side bars. It'll record the whole thing.

Ino: (whisper) But then, we can't see what they're doing!

Sakura: (whisper) It's got a wide parametrical range. It can record the whole room.

Ino: (whisper) Oh, okay!

Sakura: (whisper) Shhhh... they are starting. I think they are going to spar.

_The kunoichi heard the two shuffling. _

Sasuke: What do we have here? A restriction bind?

Naruto: So that I can bind you, bastard!

Sasuke: Oh, you think you are that strong? Think again!

_Shuffling noise._

Sasuke: You kick my penis! What the hell do you think you're doing?

Naruto: What? Do you actually believe I will let you defeat me that easily?

_Shuffling noise. _

Sasuke: Hah! I got you now! Prepare to feel the pain, Naruto.

_Struggling noise. _

Naruto: Let go of me!

Sasuke: You're the one who brought the restriction bind to bind me. I won't allow you to do that.

Naruto: It's just getting started, bastard!

Sasuke: Of course, it is.

Naruto: Nnnnn... what -choke- that... ummmm... you think -choke- you can make me... nnnnnnn... lose to you?

Sasuke: Duh, who are you talking to? I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I always ... (groan) win.

Naruto: Wipe that... nnnn... off cause I won't let you have easy... oh my god, win.

Sasuke: Coffee?

Naruto: In the basket.

_Sounds of people tossing the things in the basket around. _

Sasuke: It's ready mix.

Naruto: I can't find any other express one.

Sasuke: You sure want to end this faster.

Naruto: Warm water is in the basket... Nnnn... stop that bastard! Make the coffee first!

Sasuke: Yeah, yeah I'm doing this.

_Sounds of someone stirring water. _

Sasuke: Ooops, my hands slip!

Naruto: Ouch! You spill it on my crotch! You know how hurt is that?

Sasuke: I'm sorry. Let me wipe the coffee away for you as a favour from me.

Naruto: I'm gonna bite your head, bastard for this!

_Silence for like two minutes. Sounds of something being toppled over_

Naruto: OI, THAT WAS TOO SUDDEN!

Sasuke: Well, I've done my part, now it's your turn.

Naruto: WHAT THE... nnnnn... HELL?

Sasuke: Keep your voice (groan) down, wussy! My neighbour can hear you.

Naruto: You don't have neighbour, Sasuke. Don't make pussy excuses.

Sasuke: That's it! I'm gonna pound you till you scream.

Naruto: Enough talking. Your move first.

Sasuke: Gladly.

Naruto: Is that (pant) all you got, bastard?

Sasuke: I'm aiming (pant)for it!

Naruto: You hit there!

Sasuke: Sure.

Naruto: You hit it again!

Sasuke: Of course! I'm better at my game (groan) than you!

Naruto: Arrogant! (Pant) OH, MY GOD!!

Sasuke: You're loud and annoying.

Naruto: Keep up, bastard! You're slowing down.

Sasuke: Hnm, usurantonkanchi.

Naruto: Teme, here I come!

Sasuke: Hnnn...

_Sounds of people panting._

Sasuke: Tired?

Naruto: Look who's talking.

Sasuke: Do you still want to fight me?

Naruto: With pleasure.

Sasuke: That too...

_Sakura grabbed the phone. _

Sakura: We need to report this to Kakashi sensei, Ino! Naruto is hurting our Sasuke-kun!

Ino: Can't we see the video first? They sounds like they enjoy the fight, Sakura.

Sakura: No, Ino! We have to tell Kakashi sensei as soon as we can. Come on, let's go!

_The Kunoichi went to find Kakashi sensei sitting underneath the tree, his masked nose was buried in the book. _

Sakura: Kakashi sensei! Kakashi sensei!

Kakashi: Yo, girls. What're you up to?

Ino: We have something to tell you, sensei!

Sakura: Naruto and Sasuke are fighting again!

Ino: He tries to tie Sasuke up with the restriction bind.

Sakura: And beat Sasuke-kun.

Ino: Luckily, our Sasuke is strong enough to protect himself.

Sakura: Then, they drank coffee.

Ino: Which seems to be out of place.

Sakura: But anyway, Sasuke-kun accidentally spills the coffee on Naruto. He even apologized.

Ino: But Naruto wants to bite his head off.

Sakura: But Sasuke-kun doesn't want to just do the work alone. So he divide it up with Naruto.

Ino: And Naruto just has to be so annoying and make noise in Sasuke's house.

Sakura: Then, they starts to fight again!

Ino: But in the end, Sasuke wins.

Kakashi: Woah, woah, girls. Do you have any evidence for your accusation?

_The two Kunoichi gave him the phone._

Sakura: The evidence is in there.

_Kakashi close up the phone screen to his face. He pressed on the play button and the whole scene was replayed. The two Kunoichi watched his reaction nervously. Kakashi blushed, Kakashi's eyes widened, Kakashi's face turned pale, Kakashi's speechless; they watched him acted all of this in front of them. _

Sakura: Sensei?

_The grey haired jounin stared at the phone. _

Kakashi: HOLY MACARONI! THEY ARE MAKING SEX!

_The two kunoichi and the jounin fainted._


End file.
